dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Fawcett City
Captain Marvel became Fawcett's chosen protector and shared his power with two other heroes - his sister, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. Unofficially known as the Marvel Family, the three heroes routinely fought against Dr. Sivana and the likes of villains such as Black Adam and Mister Mind. | PointsOfInterest = ; Beckville: This is a neighborhood located in Fawcett City. The name is derived from Shazam creator C.C. Beck. ; Binder Square: This is a recreation area located in Fawcett City. The name is derived from Otto Binder, a longtime writer of the Captain Marvel family of titles. ; McKeon History Museum: One of several natural history museums found in Fawcett Ciy. ; Sivana Industries: One of the largest and most successful business operating out of Fawcett City. Sivana Industries is owned and operated by millionaire entrepreneur Thaddeus Bodog Sivana. ; Solar Center: This was the name of a front company owned by Doctor Sivana in Fawcett City. Dr. Bruce Gordon was the designer and chief architect of the Solar Center. Superman/Shazam!: First Thunder #1 ; Binder Subway Station: Beckoned by a mysterious figure, young Billy Batson was lured into the subway where he entered a mystic portal that brought him to the Rock of Eternity. It was here that he first met the wizard Shazam who granted him the ability to transform into Captain Marvel. ; WHIZ Radio: This is the news/radio affiliate station where young Billy Batson worked as an amateur newscaster. | Residents = Heroes * Captain Marvel * Captain Marvel, Jr * Fat Marvel * Golden Arrow * Hill Marvel * Ibis the Invincible * Mary Marvel * Spy Smasher * Tall Marvel * Uncle Marvel Villains * Black Adam * Captain Nazi * Doctor Sivana * Ibac * King Kull * Mister Atom * Mister Banjo * Mister Mind * Sabbac Others * Bruce Gordon * C.C. Batson * Dexter Knox * Doc Quartz * Ebenezer Batson * Hoppy the Marvel Bunny * Lance O'Casey * Lisa Sutton * Marilyn Batson * Professor Edgewise * Sinclair Batson * Sterling Morris * Sunny Sparkle * Tawky Tawny * Timmy Tinkle Sports * Binder High Marvels (high school baseball) * Fawcett City Bullets (high school basketball) * Fawcett City Lightning (baseball) * Fawcett City Tigers (football) * Fawcett Tech Trojans (high school baseball) | Notes = * Fawcett City is named after Wilford H. Fawcett, the founder of Fawcett Publications. The New Earth version of the city first appeared in the 1994 graphic novel by Jerry Ordway. Previously, Captain Marvel had lived in San Francisco (Shazam! The New Beginning). In the pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths continuity, Captain Marvel lived in an unnamed city modeled after, and eventually revealed to be, New York City. However, in (1985), Fawcett City was stated to be the base of operations of Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. in their respective entries. Months later, writer Marv Wolfman established Fawcett City in-story in . * Fawcett City's location has never been firmly established, though it is in the Midwest. Differing sources indicate: ** Indiana ** Minnesota, at the location of Minneapolis ** Wisconsin, based on implicit hints in | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * * * * * * * * * * ] * * | Links = }} Category:Cities